


Hurricane love

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Teeth, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Dean was leaving, he was... then he didn't and now Cas is taking his indecision out on his ass, hard.





	Hurricane love

Dean turned and looked into Cas’ ocean blue eyes as if they held the secrets to the universe.

Why was he so perfect? Why did leaving hurt so much?

Crossing the room took three seconds and another to wrap the shorter man in his arms.

The kiss was firm, wet and full of fire. Cas’ expression was one of surprise at the sudden change of plan. Dean had been leaving, he was done living between worlds.

One more desperate night? Could he allow himself that?

Cas’ hands found Dean's ass, his back and then his hair. The Angel pulled and his head snapped to the left. Cas’ lips pressed against his fevered skin and teeth marked him. The bite was hard and Dean knew he'd lost. Lost the battle with himself, with the argument in his heart… he was simply, lost.

Thunder and lightning raged, flashing strobes of white light over Cas’ skin. He dragged Dean to the bed as rain slammed against the glass. If he had been a religious man, Dean might have been convinced that the gods were taking his decision personally. Cas tore at his clothes and he let him. Naked skin caressed his as Dean relinquished himself to his choice. The heat of the moment slapped away the chill of the winter air. Cas stilled above him, the question was clear, was Dean in. All in, forever?

He nodded and Cas growled. The Egyptian cotton caressed his back and then his knees as he was flipped over. Of course, this wasn't going to be gentle. Dean had torn out the man's heart and shredded it. The indecision had nearly killed them both. This moment, this one right here was Cas taking his anger and pain out on the love of his life.

Fingers pressed against his tight bud and slid in. Dean moaned and Cas bit his shoulder. The message was loud and clear, Cas was done. He was taking what was his and Dean would like it.

His ass was left empty and a hard cock replaced the thick fingers, Dean felt like there was only this. There was only this moment. Yes, after this he would lose everything. His wife, his kid and his family they would a despise him but he was tired. He was tired of Cas being his dirty little secret. He'd frozen at the door, as Cas had announced he was done, he was going back to Heaven. That he wasn't coming back down, no matter how much Dean begged… had been the worst moment of his life.

The Angel buried himself deep inside Dean's tight, slick hole. A hoarse moan rolled up his throat and pushed into the silence of the room. Cas fucked him, long and hard. The pounding was ferocious and relentless.

Water slammed against the glass and waves fought the swirling winds. The ocean and the storm were tonight's orchestra. Lightning forked the sky lighting their love, their anger as if condoning it. Yes, it raged, finally. Soulmates were not something a mere mortal denied. The universe was both furious and relieved at the surrender. The complete and inevitable surrender of a Winchester that was made for an Angel. Finally, it screamed as it howled the hurricane against the hotel.

Dean felt every second of Cas’ pain and every ounce of his release into his tight hole.

Panting, he fell to the bed and Cas wrapped himself around his man.

“Don't leave me again…” Cas whispered.

“I'm sorry…” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Another short I'm not sure what's happening lol


End file.
